Beyond This Boring Universe
by AymsterSilver
Summary: Jim's son Jordon always wanted to be out there in open space. Now he has a chance to follow his father's footsteps. But when he meets Silver, the real adventure begins...
1. Chapter 1: Finaly Somthing New

**Chapter 1: Finaly Somthing New.**

The cobblestone streets were extra busy today. People were aimlessly walking about in their usual way, pushing past a crowd just to get their bread, or window shop. Occasionally there would be a newspaper boy yelling at that crowd telling of the news or how awful people were for not picking up a darn newspaper from a poor helpless boy. Today was the same as always, but a little more dilapidated than usual.

Jordon Hawkins had to go to work fast or else Mr. Clawer would whip him for sure. It was not a matter of slacking off. It was because Mr. Clawer pretended to sulk and sob as if Jordon didn't care about him, making Jordon feel bad and giving Mr. Clawer a free chance to be extra cruel to him for the next few hours.

"For peet's sake. It's only a fruit and vegetable shop. Can he not run it by himself without me for five minutes?" Jordon muttered pushing past the never ending crowd of people…and aliens. The problem was, he truly needed this job, if anything. He wanted to take after his father, Jim, and follow his exact footsteps. Well, maybe not exact footsteps seeing that there no longer was a place called treasure planet. But doing a mystical adventure sounded cool enough for him.

_Imagine the publicity I could get! _He thought. _And the girls would be crawling all over me. _

Jordon already had a bit of a head start. People frequently told him "You're the spitting image of your Dad" or "You act just like your father". But they constantly added "however, your hair isn't as neat as his" or "You know, you don't really look the type for adventure."

_What the FRICK!? I'm just about capable for anything or everything. I AM JORDON the MIGHTY. JORDON the-_

He never got to finish his last thought because he just arrived at the fruit stand and Mr. Clawer threw a wash cloth in his face. "You," the stubby fat man said "are late."

Jordon sighed at this comment and took the wash cloth off his face to throw it into a bucket filled with water and soap. He picked up the heavy bucket and answered "I'll get to "washing" the windows right away."

The good thing about Jordon's job was that he had lots of time to think. Among staring at the bundles of fruits and beyond the dripping water on the "being washed" windows, Jordon's mind was actually turning. He often thought about his father Jim Hawkins and the story he kept on telling him and his sister about treasure planet. He thought about how currently they lived in the INN helping their grandmother Sara run it. He thought about the Doppler triplets and how, (even though they were a few years older than him) they now looked smoking hot and how their brother Timothy won every astronomy prize ever made. Patricia, Marissa, Narssisa, was all studying things like navigating and map making now and apparently they had no need for classes because their skills were way beyong ordinary. However Patricia insisted on keeping those classes because it's pleasing to do something they actually enjoy without their mother nosing about their shoulders and criticizing them.

_Ahhhh, typical Amelia. _Jordon was still washing the windows making sure every spot would be covered but he didn't really realize he was doing a half-ass job. _I'm so glad she's not my mother. _Jordon, defiantly had a mother, he just didn't really care about her much, seeing that she wasn't half as interesting as the rest of the people he puts up with every day. He started having second thoughts about what he had just thought…

Anyway if there was an interesting person in the world that would have to be his older sister Cathy. Girls were just so interesting to him. The way they talked about things and didn't make any sense whatsoever. The way they had that "special thing" once a month and became all moody for no coherent reason.

_What the hell is that special thing anyway?_ He was just so intrigued by his sister so he observed her every day and spied on her and for some reason this would make her blazin' mad. That by the way was another thing Jordon put on his list of "interesting things about girls."

For the past five months she had a boyfriend who was a jack ass of a kind of guy. And of course he was a nosey little twerp. He was wealthy as anything too and Jordon thought she was rushing things a little too fast. He watched them make out once and it was awkward as hell. She didn't seem to enjoy it that was for sure. Jordon thought it was all about enjoying yourself if you were going to have a boyfriend in a girls point of view but maybe he was wrong. Anyway, he and his dad don't seem to like this guy, and who cares about Jordon's mom's opinion?

Gander was the guy's name and what that guy would do was boss Cathy around like you would not believe. Unlike most brothers and sisters, Jordon actually cared for his sister even though she ratted on everything he would do.

_Go, Jordon, you are the best! Go, Jordon you are slick as hell! Go Jordon you are the MAN of all men! GO Jordon GO Jordon GO Jordon Jordon-_

"Jordon!!" Once again Mr. Clawer interrupted his thoughts. "you've been working on that window for a bloody hour! Soon you're going to wash out the entire window itself. STEP ON IT BOY"

"Alright. Alright. I'm moving to the next window I'm moving to the next window. Sorry Mr. Clawer." He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Actually, your not safe doing windows. Your daydreaming is over powering your petty little mind. I want you to move the oranges and the raspberries to the other end of the fruit stands. I haven't put them out yet, and they seemed to be very popular to the crowd just yesterday. I'll take over your window washing from here." with that he whacked Jordon with his wood rod and Jordon lept up into action immediately going in to get oranges and raspberries.

Near the end of the day, the fruit stands were nearly empty leaving only a few onions and durian fruit to stink up the "what used to be a busy" street. The book shop was right next to them and people would complain about the durian fruit and how it made the new books seem like they smelled like a mixture of vomit and sewage. But the store owner Mr. Rhim didn't care. He was a cheery rhino alien unlike Mr. Clawer who was just… vulgar.

Today was something completely different. Jordon was sitting bored as usual taking money from buyers or making packages, when he over heard Mr. Rhim speaking to an unfamiliar horse-like guy with a moustache. Jordon never caught the first few sentences but the words "ship" and "Universe" spiked up his attention at once.

"So you have heard about them? Have you?" Mr. Rhim cheerily uttered giving a laugh and clutching his suspenders. "News travels fast you know. Like how Mr. Yeast used other aliens for the toppings of his famous linguini pasta. They only found out yesterday, and now its just about everywhere in the planet."

"Yes well. That's hardly the point now is it?" said the unfamiliar face. "I heard they are coming here. It's all along the lines of getting a new crew because half of their crew betrayed them and the other half is just plain stupid. It's hard to believe two men such as themselves works with a bunch of juveniles. I believe it's just after all that trouble they were in before caused the whole lot to go bloody mad. After all they've been centimetres close to about 30 black holes survived supernova explosions and just about traveled beyond the universe. They say there are more just more universes out there. Blimey, and I thought the universe was flat. How many pirate attacks did you hear they had?"

"Oh…I dunno, I think I heard 102 attacks? And what do you mean flat?"

"Exactly! That's what I heard as well. And never mind about the flat stuff. But I figure if everyone had heard accurately the same number it's bound to be true."

"What 102? Oh…I don't know."

Jordon's mind turned furiously. 30 Black holes? Beyond the universe? 102 Pirate attacks? Who were these so called men? And a crew! Oh those beautiful two words. New crew. _Hah. They even rhyme. Where do I sign up?!_

Without thinking, Jordon walked up to the two men.

"Excuse me," He said " but I heard you two discuss something that somehow…made…me…want to learn more about that…thing" Unfortunately Jordon wasn't very good at dialect. He was not a very convincing speech deliverer either. Something he would never forgive his dad for. "Discuss" was probably the most complex word he had ever used in context.

The horse dude stared at him. It was innerving. "You mean to say, you've been listening in on out conversation?"

"Yes…I mean No…I mean…"

"Oh that's quite alright Jordon" replied Mr. Rhim with another wisp of a smile. "The news has yet to be discovered. What we were talking about was the two pilots or sailors or...whatever we call them nowadays. They are now ranked the two most productive discoverers of our time."

"This practically means they are the two greatest men in the universe." The other man added.

"…And how they," Rhim continued "are coming here straight to the space station." He pointed to the "what appeared to be a moon" but was actually the most frequently used space port of their planet. Mr. Rhim paused, so that it might give an affective input on that one phrase but instead it just gave an awkward moment of crickets chirping.

"Umm…and who are these men?" Jordon said breaking the silence.

"Blimey boy." this was the first time Mr. Rhim seemed a bit upset. "Are you totally oblivious to the world?"

"Y- Yah…I guess" Jordon had no idea what oblivious meant so he felt safer to just admit whatever the man was saying.

"You mean you haven't heard their stories of finding planets of treasure, fighting off giant whales, regaining what had been taken from them from pirates? Going on ghost ships?"

"Nope" Jordon willingly said in a feeblish manor.

"I can't believe it!" said the horse looking guy. "This boy seems to have never heard of Captain Bobosha Elegar and Morchesso Vandessa . I think he's been locked up in a cellar for his entire life living on nothing but cellary."

"Now, now, Mr. Efry" Mr. Rhim urged "He's only a boy"

"But he's a teenaged BOY"

As Mr. Rhim and Mr. what was now his name Efry bickered on, Jordon discreetly tiptoed off in the opposite direction. Jordon had the money. He'd explored practically this entire planet, and now Jordon knew his future plans exactly.

"One ticket to the Space Station please."


	2. Chapter 2: No It's Not a Dream!

**Chapter 2: No. This is Not a Dream**

All you could hear was his footsteps coming out on deck. Usually, that was a good thing, their captain would once again save the day, but in this case it was a bad thing. There was no physical danger out to get them. No pirates, No, black holes. In fact right now, Captain Bobosha Elegar seemed scarier than any of those things put together. It was the words he was about to say to his crew that were indeed terrifying.

All of the crew stopped what they were doing and looked up at the well proportioned man. His curly mass of dark hair flowed behind him.

"You worthless bunch of scatterbrains." he announced presumably not in a very good mood. "what will I ever do with you?" with that he clapped his hands and every single crew member got on their feet and lined up in a single file facing towards their Captain.

He walked beside the line passing just a few centimetres in front of their faces causing them to hold their breaths in case a slight fault would get them in trouble. "Most of you have disappointed me this year. You either betrayed me. Not tighten the secure ropes enough. Sacrificed others in return for your life. And the worst of the rules you have broken are that you are just stupid morons. I believe you are not supposed to slack off while being almost eaten by a Hyper Galactic Whale. Therefore I am forced to release most-

ah…well that's not very fair for the people I have vaguely considered or contemplated on weather or not I should keep them so I would rather say "practically all of you." rather than "most of you". You will find this next planet we are going to a very gloomy place. But what can I say? You've defiantly earned a vacation spot like that."

All of the crew sighed at the same time bowing their heads in dismay. "It's not our fault." one of them said. "Our heads hurt from all that fighting and our muscles ache too."

"I've nearly got a brain left after all those concussions I've had." Most of the crew began talking at the same time.

"Be quite" A woman said with enormous bat ears but a pony tail flowing down her back. She was obviously one of the more demanding ones of the crew.

The crew fell silent and Bobosha started walking and dismissing in the order of the line.

"Barnaby, you're fired. Jellix you're fired too. Frelic you are absolutely fired, I never liked you anyway. Grossa, don't give me that look, it makes me want to punch you even more. Your FIRED. Oh come off it now, You know I hate dogs anyway…"

Morchesso on the other hand was on the upper deck looking down. When he saw what Elegar was doing he gave a slight sigh and walked down the stairs to the bottom deck where the action was taking place. "That's a little harsh wouldn't you say?" he said crossing his arms slightly and giving a wry smile.

Bobosha looked up at his extremely tall friend. Once again Morchesso was wearing his immensely huge goggles that completely shadowed his eyes. Not that he ever even took them off. Then again, not that anyone has ever seen his eyes. The only one who had was Elegar himself and that would be it. No one ever again.

"A little?" answered the captain. "No, just a lot."

"I was being sarcastic."

"We'll too bad. Van, just because I was talking to Morty, doesn't mean you can pull that stunt off easily. I haven't forgotten you, you know." Van looked angry now and walked by Morchesso.

"Don't you worry, uh…Van. He really liked you either though he would always call you a self righteous bastard occasionally. I swear it."

Van just gave Morchesso a cold hearted stare. Then did an interesting hand gesture in the two captains' direction.

"Oh. Dear." Morchesso said. "I don't think he seemed to like us."

"There you go. Another example. This new law of freedom of speech is really getting on my nerves." Bobosha continued to choose who he was going to keep and who he wasn't going to keep, 10 of them out of 30 were left. And he decided he would keep those ten. Not including him and Morchesso. Jordon's planet was coming into view, and the space station just a few kilometres ahead. It would be time for the crew to pack, to make way for a hopefully better crew.

* * *

"One ticket for the Space Station Please."

"That will be 50 freks including tax."

"That's alright by me" With that notion, Jordon exchanged the money to the person behind the counter and the person stuck his hand out putting one ticket to the station into view. Jordon stared at it with excitement, and then he laid down a hand on it. However he did not feel the ticket under his hand. Someone else had put there hand over his ticket and with some surprise that hand belonged to his sister.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Cathy asked. She looked a lot like Grandma Sara, only not with grey hair.

"Umm…no where of your concern." Jordon unsuccessfully tried to look innocent. He was in trouble. He could tell. Once his older sister was involved, his mama was involved aswell. And once his Mom was involved she would always try to change dad's mind.

"Your going to the space station for WHAT reason? Don't try to fool me Jordon cause you've already sabotaged what could have been a great lie."

"Alright alright alright. I'll tell you." Jordon said looking both sides as if he was crossing the street. "I'm going to go work under Captain Bobosha Elegar and Morchesso Vandessa. I want to see if I'm qualified!"

"Captain Bobosha and Morchesso? Are you out of your mind? They've done so many dangerous things and now you want to follow them?"

"What?!" Jordon was surprised "Am I the only one in this entire world who hadn't found out about them until an hour ago?! I wasn't expecting you to know about them."

"Well you are just oblivious to the world."

"Oh My god. You're the second one to use that word today. Anyway. Don't you think it's great? I think I am pure genius."

"I still think you are insane."

"well, promise you won't tell Dad? Mom would freak."

"Oh, I won't tell him, alright." With that she grabbed his ear and dragged him. "I'll inform him instead."

The INN was busy as always and when Cathy and Jordon came in Morph went gliding straight to Jordon so he could cuddle with him.

"There you are Morph" He said. "I was looking for you all day"

"looking for you all day looking for you all day" morph would mimic. Then he giggled.

Jordon's ear throbbed because of Cathy's grasp. But because they were now home, she let go of his ear pretending everything was perfectly normal._ She's plotting it top to bottom. I know it. She's making a move like a bomb._ Jordon had no intension of making his sister even angrier. Just yesterday she got engaged to that jerk Gander and she was mad enough already that Dad wouldn't lead her down the ail when she gets married, unless he liked the person she was being married to. Jordon loved his dad's opinions. They always seemed to match his. Besides was very civil.

"Oh GOODNESS gracious ME." BEN walked down the front hall to greet them. "WE thought YOU TWO had been KIDNAPPED or something. I mean HELLO!? There is like ONE thousand, NO, TWO THOUSAND criminals in this region. I think you should have some CAKE. I baked it."

Jordon had to admit. BEN was random, but what the heck? He made Jordon's days.

"Supper's ready!" It sounded like Sara calling. She was growing older but she still knew how to cook. Cathy was taught just about everything from Sara on how to really be a good cook, and now it seemed that Cathy was a better cook. However this didn't stop Sara for making a mean meal.

The table was set. Jim was already there, their mom was already sitting. Cathy walked to sit at the table, and Jordon came following afterwards. BEN was just BEN, he didn't need to eat he only served. And so they began their succulent meal.

Cathy gave a little cough. "Dad, guess where I found Jordon just about two hours ago? I think it was rather good of me to stop him because if I didn't then we wouldn't have seen him for another few months."

Jim stopped eating and looked up. "I dunno. where was he?"

"Don't listen to her dad. She's mental." Jordon was frantic. She was spoiling his dream of ever going up there and once she said where he would be going mom would convince dad to not let him go. It was a cruel world. Cruel cruel world.

"I am not mental. Dad, he was muff. mmmmfff!!" Jordon covered her mouth.

"Oh, I think she said I went to Dr. Dilbert's house to find Timothy, I- I mean I know she said I went to Dr. Dilbert's house to find Timothy…Oww. You bit my hand." Cathy cut free of him and sputtered the words fast enough so he couldn't muffle her voice again. Only this time Jim was doing a series of "LA LA LAs" to drain out her voice.

Jim, slightly amused by this behaviour told Jordon to shut up and Cathy to continue.

"Jordon was buying a ticket to the space port." Everyone stared at him, then his mother looked teary eyed.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked. "Are we not being good parents?" BEN began to pat her on the back as she solemnly sulked.

"No it's non of that. I just-

"He wanted to work with Captain Bobosha Elegar, and Morchesso Vandessa, I knew it was a terrible idea." She began to look proud of herself.

"Well." Jim changed his emotion entirely "Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" He looked like he was about to explode with contentment. "That's a wonderful idea. Why, you have my adventure in you, my boy."

Cathy for a moment looked taken aback. "You have every right to go. You have my permission to go. And bring back some treasure while you're at it. Oh. you are going to love space. I fell in love with it the first time I set my eyes upon it. Jordon, my boy become a captain will you? Then you'll have fulfilled my dream. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"But dad"

"And you will accompany him Cathy and watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish while he's on the trip. Anyway, it would be good for you too. You need to loosen up."

Jordon was right about one thing. She was ticking time bomb about to explode. well at least it seemed that way at the time being because she was turning so red…

"But what about Gander?!"

"Oh…he can wait. Besides you might find yourself in a better…ahem state then when you were with him after the trip...

"Jim you've gone too far." his wife warned him.

"I don't care, I'll pack your bags for you two." he stood up and began to whistle and swing his arms to the beat out of the room.

Jordon just couldn't help giving Cathy the "Serves you right stupid backstabber" stare.

They were truly going. And this time, he didn't have to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.


End file.
